


Toxin

by CrucioAndCoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: Love is an awful word.





	Toxin

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload. It’s short af but I like it.

The words couldn’t fall from her lips, as to utter them was madness, and madness was Bellatrix’s niche, not hers. But there was power in those words, and their ichor coated the inside of her mouth, waiting for her to cough up the confession and spill it out. It tasted like ambrosia but the longer she held it, trying to swallow it away, it fouled. No, she couldn’t say it. The words would drip a new toxin she didn’t want to inject into herself or anyone else. Too much had been taken from Narcissa for her even to whisper the world love again.


End file.
